Episode 15: I'll Kill the Last Alien
Official description Kaz Hirai says you'll truly appreciate the complexity of this podcast in about nine and a half years. What's that? Gonna cry? Nick Breckon says you're a baby who likes baby games. And a cheat, too, I bet. Games Discussed Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (Beta), StarCraft II, Mirror's Edge, Bit.Trip Beat, Crysis: Warhead, Assassin's Creed Synopsis Notes * * * Memorable quotes * * * YouTube Timestamps *00:45 — Intro - The old crew back together *01:34 — Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II - Basically a scheme to sell copies of Soulstorm *03:03 — Backlogs - Potentially the inspiration for a horrible blues song *04:14 — Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II - Team Noob *04:47 — Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II '''- Robot voices and "resources" *06:04 — '''Halo 3 - Computer love *06:54 — Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II '''- Tin-can robots throwing space marines *07:42 — '''Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II - Expectations *09:12 — Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II - Base building *09:54 — StarCraft '''- Ideal build orders and wrote strategies *15:19 — '''Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II - Matchmaking and profiles *16:27 — Warhammer 4000: Dawn of War II - A gratifying experience *17:14 — StarCraft II '''- Split into three parts, really Blizzard? *18:13 — '''RTS and Other Genres - Balancing accessibility and depth *23:04 — Empire: Total War '- Sequel to the TV series "Rome" *24:08 — '''Kazuo Hirai '- The PS3 is hard to program for, so do the math *28:31 — '''Sony - Hubris and humility *29:14 — Sony - Developer friendliness *31:19 — PlayStation 3 - Graphical fidelity *33:38 — PlayStation 3 - Countdown to quality *34:37 — PlayStation 3 - The ten-year console cycle *36:00 — BIT.TRIP BEAT '''- A Pong game that is also a music game *37:44 — '''Break - Tapezilla *39:00 — Mirror's Edge '- Graphics and art direction *40:08 — '''Chris Sounds Like an Idiot '- When speaking. And only sometimes. *41:40 — '''Influences - The better developers seem to have them *44:51 — Crysis - YouTube barrel videos *45:20 — Mirror's Edge - An awesome game wrapped in a shitty game *46:34 — Mirror's Edge '''- Tactile platforming *48:04 — '''Mirror's Edge - Unavoidable combat *49:44 — Mirror's Edge - Minimalist DLC *51:20 — Mirror's Edge - Expectation of shooting in a first-person game *53:54 — Mirror's Edge - Parallels with Half Life 2 *54:44 — Mirror's Edge - Cutscenes *55:13 — Mirror's Edge - Plot and story in video games *1:00:43 — Assassin's Creed - Almost at the last guy, maybe *1:01:51 — Crysis Warhead - Also like a comb *1:03:09 — Crysis Warhead - The Aliens are back *1:04:08 — Bill Nye - Nye? Nye!? NYYYYYYEEEEEE!!!! The Science Guy *1:05:27 — Crysis Warhead - Kill the last alien (who falls on your head) *1:08:16 — Crysis - Become the Predator *1:08:55 — Where's the Game!?! - It's just a tech demo! *1:09:47 — Cooking Mama - Presented by Ensemble Studio *1:10:46 — Crysis - Nick's dumb, stupid opinion *1:12:55 — Reader Mail - Jobs - What the crew does to make money *1:17:45 — Reader Mail - Stardock - Or Starforce. Or Starduck. Or Stardog. *1:19:16 — Reader Mail - Assassin's Creed '''- Reader Rebuttals *1:25:55 — '''Plain Sight - There's a beta *1:26:31 — Outro - Tapezilla